


The New Prime

by ladydragon76



Series: Story Time [2]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Rating: PG-13, character: blurr, character: optimus prime, genre: drama, genre: humor, verse: idw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 07:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4995184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Blurr had his sights set on the new Prime for a bit of Fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The New Prime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JoulesBurn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoulesBurn/gifts).



> **‘Verse:** IDW  
>  **Series:** First Time  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Characters:** Blurr, Optimus Prime  
>  **Warnings:** Canon? What Canon?, Alluded Dub-Con,  
>  **Notes:** A prompt from joules_burn. The request can be found [here](http://ladydragon76.livejournal.com/191244.html?thread=3070476#t3070476). As I wrote, it sorta managed to develop in a direction stemming from [this ask on Tumblr](http://ladydragon76.tumblr.com/post/125060748480/how-about-you-tell-us-about-optimuss-first-time), so this is now the series. There'll be one more in the future~
> 
> **The Prompt:** _Celebrity Blurr- Girls Just Wanna Have Fun_

Primus, he was so cute, Blurr thought as he stared up into the face of the new Prime. Optimus Prime had a pale face, so the hot pink of all that energon that had rushed to heat his face at Blurr’s… flirtations showed ever so clearly.

“Uh…”

“I know,” Blurr purred and hugged the Prime’s arm against his chest. “It must be so overwhelming for you now. From such… humble beginnings to the chosen one of Primus.”

“It… is.” Prime drained half a glass -his second- of sweet high grade just a few shades darker than Blurr’s plating. It was strong stuff, but it didn’t seem to be touching the large, powerful mech yet.

“If it’s too loud here, I know a much quieter place we could go.” Because Pit yes, Blurr wanted to clang with the new Prime. He wasn’t the only one, but luckily he was the darling of the tracks and the surrounding Towerlings were content to see if the desirable Racer could land the Prime. If not him, then who?

Of course, it _would_ be him. Blurr didn’t lose. Ever.

That didn’t stop Optimus Prime from playing hard to get though. “I should probably… mingle a little first. Some, at least. It’d be rude otherwise.”

Blurr smiled indulgently. “Very true. How about I introduce you to a few of the more pleasant mechs here tonight?” He tugged and the Prime followed, though apparently that high grade was working better than it had seemed to at first. Prime wavered on his feet, optics a bit too bright. “Better slow down on that too. It’s strong stuff.”

Prime blinked, then followed Blurr’s pointing finger to the high grade in his hand. “Yes.”

Oh no. He’d just gone from cute to adorable. Tipsy confusion was a damn fine look on Optimus Prime. Blurr grinned and considered revising his plan. He still wanted to drag the Prime off, not for fun now, but for the mech’s own protection. If he was already half-cratered, then there was no way it’d be right to let the poor mech fall into the hands of the Towerlings. “Ok, Optimus,” the Racer snickered and took the glass away. It was set on the tray of a passing server as Blurr led them toward their host’s dainty creation. “No more of that. Just stick with me, and I’ll look after you, ok?”

“Ok.”

And not even a protest at the familiarization of his name. Blurr shook his helm and snickered a bit. “Mirage, sweetspark,” he called out. “Have you and Optimus been properly introduced?"

Mirage’s optics lit, gold fire from behind the delicate mask he wore. “No, but I am honored to meet you, my lord.”

Prime stuttered, and Blurr shared an amused look with Mirage.

“Oh! Allow me to get you a drink,” Mirage said, and a fresh glass of the potent high grade was shoved into the Prime’s free hand. Blurr was _not_ releasing his other arm. He’d lose the mech, and then Primus only knew what would happen. How had he so quickly gone from trying to bed the Prime to trying to guard him again?

Politely, Prime sipped at the high grade. Every chance he got, Blurr took the glass away. He even went so far as to admonish Optimus for drinking, but someone was always putting a new glass full of potent Tower’s blend into the Prime’s hand.

Then Blurr lost him.

He’d only let go for a moment, thinking that maybe a nice rich oil cake would sit in Optimus’ tanks and help slow the absorption of the high grade. But then Blurr had turned back and the Prime was gone.

He was frantic, but it quickly became apparent that the Prime was not in the ball room anymore. Nor was he on the terrace. And no, he had not left.

Blurr searched everywhere, but the residence was huge, and even as fast as he was, after a couple hours he had to admit that he was too late to stop anything. Whoever had led Optimus off, had already gotten what they wanted of him. Hopefully the Prime was in kind hands, though he calculated that chance as rather low. Not that Blurr hadn’t wanted a piece for himself, but he was only too aware of the difference between interfacing and advantage-taking.

With a heavy spark, Blurr picked a room for himself to recharge in. It was late, and while the party was still in full swing, he was tired and worried. He would just have to hope he could find Optimus in the morning and be sure he was all right. He had a medic friend he could call too- in case the hangover was too bad. Yes, that would just have to do.

Damn.


End file.
